University of Connecticut at Storrs (U Conn-Storrs) and University of Connecticut Health Center (UCHC) are committed to improving education of faculty, staff, and students in regard to participation of human subjects in research and in guaranteeing compliance with federal regulations. Specific aims are to: 1. Update electronic tracking systems, 2. Enhance educational activities related to participation of human subjects in research, and 3. Improve networking among units on each campus and between the two campuses. U Conn-Storrs and UCHC are both in the process of implementing comprehensive electronic research administration systems. As part of this grant, both will purchase and install compliance modules for human subjects. UCHC will also hire a consultant to implement an improved auditinc. 'system that is integrated with the activity of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). The campuses will cooperate to enhance education of researchers and staff. Experienced consultant(s) will develop at least 9 workshops (under the direction of the compliance offices) on a variety of topics including (e.g. How to write consent or assent forms, How to obtain meaningful consent from non-English speakers, How to meet the new HIPPA requirements). The workshops will include quizzes and evaluation tools. At least 6 modules will be produced also as Web-based courses. U Conn-Storrs will improve networking by collaboration of the compliance office with administrative staff in colleges, centers, and departments. This compliance team will help evaluate the effectiveness and efficiency of those workshops and materials developed as part of this project. UCHC will focus on implementing training programs for potential subjects in constituent communities including GCRC users. The two campuses will share expertise gained in their focused projects with each other.